Books
by IrmaGaemfly187
Summary: Sebuah kisah yang terinspirasi dari VCR konser solo Yesung bertajuk books. Seorang pria menyebalkan dengan kamera putih di tangannya. "Maaf anda tak boleh mengambil gambar di sini" / "Kenapa tidak boleh hanya mengambil gambar satu kali saja" / "Yak tidak boleh" Yesung terus saja menghalangi kamera itu tapi Kyuhyun menepis tangannya. KYUSUNG, DLDR! Review after read please


Title : Books

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Heechul and Other

Genre : *Tentukan sendiri xD

Rate : T

Type: OneShoot

Warning: BoyLove, typo, Gaje, Lebay, alur kecepetan dan lain-lain(?).

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

Jangan lupa sediain cemilan juga xD

.

.

.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, Kyuhyun pria berambut ikal kecoklatan itu terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan sendirian dengan kamera putih di tangannya.

Memejamkan matanya saat menghirup udara segar yang menyeruak masuk kedalam hidungnya.

"Segar sekali~" Gumamnya.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri trotoar jalan yang di sampingnya terdapat berbagai gedung yang menjulang tinggi, setelah sekian lama akhirnya Ia bisa kembali ke Korea setelah sebelumnya Ia tinggal di Kanada untuk berkuliah.

Sampai kakinya terhenti di sebuah gedung yang menurutnya unik, Ia mencoba melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam.

Suara lonceng di atas pintu berbunyi menandakan ada sesorang yang masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum merasa kagum melihat interior ruangan yang Ia yakini sebagai toko buku itu.

Ia lalu mengarahkan kamera yang Ia pegang kedepan wajahnya, mencari angle yang bagus lalu menekan tombol yang terletak di atas kanan kameranya untuk mengambil gambar.

"Bagus sekali~" Kyuhyun kembali bergumam saat melihat hasil jepretannya yang menurutnya terlihat bagus.

Kyuhyun kembali mengarahkan kameranya bermaksud untuk mengambil gambar lagi tapi kali ini ada sebuah tangan yang menghalanginya, tangan siapa ini(?)

"Maaf anda tak boleh mengambil gambar di sini" Seorang pria berbadan kecil menghampirinya, di nametag bajunya di ketahui jika pria itu bernama 'Kim Yesung' sepertinya Ia seorang petugas di sini.

"Kenapa tidak boleh~ hanya mengambil gambar satu kali saja" Kyuhyun kembali memposisikan kameranya berniat ingin memotret.

"Yak tidak boleh" Yesung terus saja menghalangi kamera itu tapi Kyuhyun menepis tangannya dan tetap ingin mengambil gambar dengan kamera miliknya.

"Aish tetap tidak boleh" Yesung mencoba untuk menghalangi kembali, kenapa Ia begitu ceroboh tadi sampai tak sadar jika ada orang aneh -menurutnya- masuk ke dalam tokonya.

"Hanya sekali saja" Kyuhyun tetap dengan keinginannya untuk mengambil gambar sekali lagi tapi namja itu tetap melarangnya.

"Tidak… Tidak boleh" Akhirnya dengan tenaga yang Ia keluarkan Yesung bisa menyeret pria berambut ikal itu keluar dari tokonya, mimpi apa Ia semalam sampai bertemu dengan orang seperti itu.

"Oh ya ampun~ orang itu galak sekali" Kyuhyun menggerutu saat tiba di depan toko itu, lalu membenahi bajunya yang sedikit berantakan karna insiden tadi.

"Tapi dia manis juga" Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil saat mengucapkan kata itu, "Aku akan kembali lagi besok" lanjutnya lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari bangunan toko tersebut.

.

.

~Hari kedua~

"Hallo tuan Kim Yesung apa kabar?"Kyuhyun menumpukan dagunya di kedua tangannya yang Ia lipat di atas meja, membuat namja yang sedang fokus membaca buku di hadapannya itu kaget seketika.

"Yak kenapa kau kembali lagi? Aku kan sudah bilang jika tidak ada yang boleh mengambil photo di sini" dengan spontan Yesung mencecar Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang dengan omelannya.

"Siapa bilang aku ingin mengambil gambar~ kau sok tau" bela Kyuhyun.

Yesung memutar bola matanya malas "lalu itu apa yang kau kalungkan di leher mu? Bukankah itu kamera?"

"Ya memang benar ini kamera~ tapi aku tidak akan mengambil gambar di sini"

"Jika tak ada kepentingan apapun maka keluarlah~" Yesung berniat untuk kembali mengusir Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun telah mengunci pergerakannya sebelumnya.

"Tunggu sebentar~ aku ini…" Kyuhyun mengarahkan semua pandangannya sampai matanya terhenti di sebuah tulisan di kertas yang terletak di atas meja, Mencari alasan.

"Aku ini adalah pelanggan~ kau harus melayani ku dengan baik, jika tidak aku akan melaporkanmu" Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat ekpresi Yesung yang berubah menjadi lebih cemberut.

'Sial kenapa ada tulisan pengaduan pembeli(?) lengkap dengan no teleponnya di atas meja' gerutu Yesung sedikit kesal.

Tapi baiklah, Ia ini memang petugas di sini, tentu harus melayani pembeli dengan sebaik mungkin, ya termasuk pembeli menyebalkan ini.

"Baiklah kau mau membeli buku apa?"

"Ehm… apa yah~" Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit bingung, di awal Ia memang tak ada niatan untuk membeli buku apapun, jadi Ia tak kepikiran untuk memikirkan apa judul buku yang hendak Ia beli.

"Jangan bilang kau…" Yesung memicingkan matanya penuh curiga kepada Kyuhyun "Kesini membeli buku hanya sebuah alasan agar kau bisa menggangguku bukan?"

"Eh? Ti… tidak…" Kyuhyun sedikit gugup atas pertanyaan Yesung~ bagaimana bisa dia tau apa maksud terselubung yang sedang Ia lakukan saat ini.

"Lalu?" Yesung terus meintimidasinya membuat Kyuhyun harus berfikir cepat.

"Aku… mau membeli buku resep memasak" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan spontan.

Namun Yesung masih menatap Kyuhyun penuh curiga, membuat Kyuhyun kembali merasa gugup.

"Ya memang benar~ aku ingin membeli buku resep memasak, aku ini tinggal di apartemen sendiri, dan tak bisa memasak jadi wajar saja jika aku mencari buku itu di sini" Wah kau hebat Cho~ mengarang cerita dengan baik, padahal kau bisa menemukan resep masakan di internet, kenapa harus repot membelinya di toko buku.

"Hah… baiklah~" Yesung mendesah pasrah, jika memang Kyuhyun kesini hanya untuk membeli buku resep memasak dan tak berniat menganggunya, Ia akan melayani pembeli menyebalkan ini dengan baik.

Ia membalikan badannya, lalu mengedarkan pandangan nya di rak buku tinggi yang ada di belakangnya tadi, sampai matanya terhenti di sebuah tulisan "Buku resep memasak" yang posisinya sedikit agak tinggi.

'Aish sial~ kenapa Ia harus memilih buku yang letaknya sangat tinggi'Gerutunya dalam hati.

Ia mulai menjinjitkan kakinya dengan tangan kecilnya yang berusaha meraih buku itu.

Hey asal kalian tau saja Ia itu tidak seperti namja kebanyakan yang mempunyai badan tinggi dan besar, bahkan Ia adalah kebalikannya, seorang namja pendek bertubuh kecil.

Dengan susah payah Yesung berusaha meraih buku itu, tapi Ia masih tak bisa juga menggapainya, Pembeli ini sungguh menyebalkan, membuatnya harus berkerja lebih extra dari biasanya.

sementara Kyuhyun, Ia lebih memilih cengengesan di belakang saat melihat Yesung namja pendek itu kesusahan menggapai buku yang letaknya agak tinggi itu.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menempelkan kamera kewajahnya, lalu menjepret object berbaju hitam -yang tengah kesusahan- itu dengan kameranya.

'Menggemaskan sekali~' Kyuhyun kembali bergumam saat melihat hasil jepretan yang Ia dapatkan.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memasukan kameranya kedalam tas selempangnya agar Yesung tak curiga jika Ia telah mengambil gambar tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengarahkan matanya kepada Yesung yang masih saja belum bisa mengambil bukunya, perlahan Ia berjalan mendekati Yesung.

"Ini…" Kyuhyun meraih buku itu, membuat Yesung dengan reflek berbalik seketika menghadap Kyuhyun.

Dan di situlah kedua mata mereka beradu, dengan tatapan Kyuhyun yang menusuk masuk kedalam iris gelap Yesung, membuat Yesung sedikit terhipnotis oleh tatapan manik chocolate yang Kyuhyun pancarkan tersebut.

Beberapa menit mereka berdua terus mematung seraya saling berbalas tatap hingga salah satu dari mereka tersadar dan kembali ke alam nyatanya.

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan" Orang itu Yesung, Ia tersadar dan dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar menjauh darinya, Ia memalingkan wajah agar tak sampai di lihat Kyuhyun, kenapa pipinya terasa panas saat ini, sungguh Ia sangat meruntuki hal itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal melihat reaksi yang Yesung berikan, sungguh sangat manis sekali.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan buku yang kau inginkan kan? Cepat bayar dan segera pergilah" Yesung dengan cepat berjalan kearah meja kasir, berharap Kyuhyun segera membayar dan cepat pergi dari tempat ini.

Kyuhyun menurutinya, Ia ikut berjalan ke meja kasir dan menyerahkan buku yang ingin Ia beli, tak ada percakapan yang berarti di antara keduanya, mereka berdua hanya diam dan sua

sana canggung pun begitu kental menyelimuti ruangan tersebut.

Setelah selesai membayar Kyuhyun keluar toko buku tersebut dengan tas kresek berisi buku di tangannya, Ia tersenyum saat menatap bangunan di belakangnya, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari bangunan tersebut, ntah rencana apa lagi yang akan Ia lakukan besok.

~Hari ketiga~

"Hallo tuan Kim Yesung~" Kyuhyun kembali menyapa dengan senyuman indah yang mengembang di bibirnya, membuat Yesung yang tengah duduk di kursi kasir terlihat kaget.

"Untuk apa kau kembali lagi? Bukankah kemarin sudah ku bilang jangan datang lagi jika hanya ingin menggangguku" Yesung sungguh tak percaya jika pembeli menyebalkan ini akan kembali datang dan kembali menganggunya -pastinya-

"Hey bukankah akupun sudah bilang kemarin jika aku kesini mau membeli buku, ingat di sini aku sebagai pembeli yang harus di layani dengan baik olehmu"

Yesung memejamkan matanya sesaat, Ia terlihat mengatur nafas nya agar Ia bisa lebih sabar sekarang ini.

"Baiklah buku apa yang ingin kau beli sekarang?" Tanya Yesung yang telah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya, kini Ia sedikit tenang.

"Ehm…" Kyuhyun berjalan kearah rak buku yang ada di belakang, matanya berkeliaran hendak memilih buku yang cocok untuk Ia beli~ Sementara Yesung dengan setia mengikutinya dari belakang -meski sambil memasang wajah datar- tapi Ia berusaha melayani pembeli menyebalkan ini dengan baik.

"Uh itu~ aku ingin membeli buku itu saja" Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna putih yang terletak sedikit tinggi di atas kepalanya.

Yesung kembali memasang wajah horrornya ketika Kyuhyun kembali ingin membeli buku yang letaknya sedikit tinggi, apakah Ia benar-benar berniat mengerjainya? Sudah tau Ia ini pria pendek, aish menyebalkan.

Dengan sedikit meloncat-loncat Yesung berusaha meraih buku itu, walaupun tak dapat di raihnya namun Ia tak patah semangat~ Ia terus meloncatkan kakinya dan meraih buku itu dengan tangannya, sampai akhirnya tak lama kemudian buku itu terjatuh kebawah karna tersenggol oleh tangannya.

'Aish jatuh ke bawah' Yesung menggerutu pelan seraya menjongkokan badannya, mengintip ke kolong rak buku di mana buku tadi jatuh.

Tangannya merayap kedalam kolong rak buku itu sampai akhirnya tangannya dapat merasakan ada benda yang Ia yakini sebagai buku tadi.

Dengan cepat Ia mengambil buku tersebut dan hendak berbalik tapi betapa kagetnya Ia saat menemukan Kyuhyun yang tengah berjongkok juga di hadapannya membuat wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja.

Mata sipitnya sedikit membulat ketika melihat seringaian misterius yang tercetak jelas di bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit mendorong pundak Yesung dengan pelan membuat Yesung jadi terduduk di lantai dengan punggung yang bersender ke rak buku tadi.

Ia terus menatap Yesung dengan intens membuat Yesung hanya mematung terhipnotis oleh pandangannya.

Tangan besarnya mulai menelusup kebelakang tengkuk nanja manis itu, memajukan kepalanya hingga membuat bibir keduanya mejadi bersatu, Kyuhyun mulai menghisap bibir sewarna cherry itu membuat Yesung harus memejamkan matanya menerima sensasi aneh yang Ia rasakan.

Hingga beberapa saat telah berlalu, Kyuhyun pun mulai melepas pagutannya, Ia kembali menatap intens Yesung yang tengah terengah di depannya.

"Ya… memang benar~ semua yang kau katakan itu…" Tangan besar Kyuhyun beralih membelai surai halus Yesung "Aku kesini membeli buku hanya sebuah alasan agar aku bisa mengganggumu~ karna dengan mengganggumu aku jadi bisa sering bertemu denganmu seperti ini" Kyuhyun tersenyum di sela perkataannya, sementara Yesung masih mematung menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tak jauh dari wajahnya.

"Dari awal aku bertemu denganmu~ aku memang sudah tertarik padamu namja pendek" Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa atas perkataannya, Ia jadi teringat dengan kejadian Yesung yang kesusahan mengambil buku karna tinggi badannya yang memang pendek itu.

"Aku mencintaimu~ maukah kau menjadi milikku?" Lanjut Kyuhyun to the point.

Sementara yang di tanya masih sama posisinya seperti tadi, terdiam dengan memandangi manik chocolate indah milik Kyuhyun.

Sampai akhirnya suara lonceng di depan pintu menyadarkan keduanya, Yesung langsung beringsut dari posisinya, dengan keras Ia mendorong Kyuhyun agar menjauh, Tapi Kyuhyun telah menahan pergerakannya, Kyuhyun tak membiarkan Yesung berdiri dari posisinya saat ini.

"Yesungie~ kau di mana?" Terdengar suara namja yang berteriak di arah depan, membuat Yesung kembali ingin berdiri tapi Kyuhyun tetap menahannya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Sepertinya dia seniorku" Yesung menatap arlojinya sekilas "Sudah waktunya berganti sif(?), Aku harus segera menemuinya" Yesung berniat untuk kembali berdiri tapi lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan ku tadi"

"A-apa maksudmu~ bahkan kita baru bertemu jadi tak mungkin jika aku juga mencintaimu" Yesung menjawab dengan sedikit terbata salahkan Kyuhyun yang terus menatapnya dengan intens membuat Yesung sedikit gugup di buatnya.

"Jangan berbohong Yesungie~ jika kau tak punya rasa cinta untukku juga, kau tak mungkin hanya akan diam saat ku cium, kau malah memejamkan matamu dan menikmatinya, dan saat selesaipun bahkan kau tak marah padaku yang tiba-tiba menciummu" bibir tebal itu kembali berseringai merasa Ia akan menang dalam permainan ini.

Tiba-tiba Yesung merasa kedua pipinya memanas, pria menyebalkan ini bahkan dengan blak-blakan berkata hal seperti itu di depan wajahnya.

"Yesungie~ kau di mana sebenarnya?" Suara teriakan dari sang senior kembali menggema di ruangan itu, membuat Yesung kembali ingin beranjak dan Kyuhyun kembali menahannya.

"Tolong jawab pertanyaanku maka aku akan membebaskanmu"

Yesung sedikit menunduk dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya, seperti tengah menyiapkan sesuatu "Y…ya aku memang mencintaimu juga" akhirnya kata-kata yang ingin Kyuhyun dengar sedari tadi terucap juga dari bibir mungil itu.

Ya tak bisa di pungkiri memang jika pembeli yang sangat menyebalkan ini akan meracuni fikirannya akhir-akhir ini, saat pertama bertemu pun bayangan pembeli menyebalkan ini selalu memenuhi fikirannya, Yesung ingin menepis itu semua tapi nyatanya tak bisa, bahkan kejadian kemarin pun telah membuatnya tak bisa tidur.

"Gomawo~" Kyuhyun berbisik seraya tersenyum hangat, membuat Yesung malu dan menundukan kembali kepalanya, Dengan cepat Ia mendorong Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menuju ke arah depan toko tersebut.

"Yesungie~ " sang senior tak henti-hentinya berteriak mencari keberadaannya.

"Ne hyung" akhirnya Yesung dapat menemui sang senior plus orang yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai hyunya tersebut.

"Aish kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu kesana kemari, kau tau?" Omelan dari namja berparas cantik itu berhasil meluncur dengan mulus dari bibirnya "Kau membuatku lelah Sungie-ah" Tangan indahnya sibuk membereskan surainya yang sedikit berantakan sambil sibuk menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin kecil yang Ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya.

Yesung sedikit tertawa melihat hyung abnormal nya ini, sudah kebiasaan namja cantik itu melakukan hal seperti ini mengomel sambil berdandan, sungguh seperti wanita saja.

"Ekhem" sebuah deheman keras menyadarkan mereka berdua, membuat keduanya kompak menoleh ke asal suara, di sana terlihat seorang namja tampan berambut coklat muncul di balik rak buku.

Heechul namja cantik itu sedikit kaget melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang, siapa dia? Perasaan toko buku ini sedang sepi.

"Nugu?" Heechul menatap curiga Yesung dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian, membuat Yesung menjadi gugup tiba-tiba.

"Ehm… itu… dia pembeli hyung~ tadi Ia membeli buku yang berada cukup tinggi jadi aku agak lama mengambilnya" berhasil juga Ia mengendalikan dirinya sehingga tak terlalu terlihat gugup -menurutnya-

"Ah… aku kira kalian sudah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak di belakang" celetuk Heechul dengan santai nya membuat Yesung yang mendengarnya menganga kaget 'Apakah mungkin tadi hyungnya melihat itu semua? Aish tidak mungkin kan?' Sanggah Yesung di dalam hati.

cengengesan di belakang, perilaku Yesungnya sungguh sangat manis.

Merasa ada yang tertawa di belakangnya Yesung berbalik dan melemparkan deathglare yang menurutnya mematikan -tapi nyatanya Ia masih terlihat cute- *skip* itu kepada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun terdiam seketika.

"Jadi mana buku mu" Heechul kembali membalikan badannya setelah Ia telah membereskan meja kerjanya, dan kembali menatap dua orang yang masih mematung di belakangnya tersebut.

"Apa? Buku?" Kyuhyun sedikit gelagapan, Ia baru sadar jika di tangannya tak ada buku, dengan cepat Ia kembali ke tempat tadi dan mengambil buku yang sempat Yesung jatuhkan tadi.

"Ah ini buku ku, tolong bungkuskan untukku" Kyuhyun memberikan buku yang sempat Ia ingin beli ke Heechul.

Heechul menerimanya tapi tak lama kemudian matanya sedikit membulat ketika melihat buku apa yang ada di tangannya saat ini.

"Kau membeli Buku tutorial senam untuk wanita?" Ucap Heechul membaca tulisan di buku itu.

Kyuhyun yang tak memperhatikan buku apa yang Ia tunjuk tadipun merasa kaget, dan dengan cepat mengambil buku itu dari Heechul dan membacanya sendiri, dan ternyata benar saja itu adalah buku tutorial senam untuk wanita.

Ia merasa malu dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali "Sepertinya aku salah mengambil buku" Ucapnya cengengesan, Oh tuhan betapa malunya Ia sekarang ini.

Sementara Yesung dan Heechul kompak menertawakan ekpresi yang menurut mereka babo yang Kyuhyun keluarkan.

"Kau lucu sekali~" Yesung terus tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, membuat Kyuhyun pun ikut tertawa akan sikap babo yang telah Ia lakukan.

.

.

.

~FIN~

Hua… akhirnya selesai juga xD otokeh? Bagus gak? Kkk maaf klw jelek~ cerita ini memang terinspirasi dari VCR solo konsernya Yesung~ KYS pasti udah tau donk yah VCR itu yang ada Kyuhyun nya xD kkk~

Kalau udah selesai baca harap tinggalkan jejak ne ;) jangan seperti hantu yang tak berjejak :'V tolong support para auhtor ff KyuSung agar ff KyuSung tidak punah~

dan yang udah baca dr awal sampai akhir tapi enggak review *pdhl memungkinkan untuk review* tp ttp gak review~ tak doain supaya jomblo seumur hidup -,- *plakk xD wkwk

bukannya maniak review~ hanya saja aku hanya ingin tau apa tanggapan kalian ttg ff yang ku buat, hanya itu saja.

..And Terimakasih banyak buat yg rajin meninggalkan jejak sesudah baca, karna itu artinya kalian menghargai author yg udh capek mikir & nulis ceritanya^^


End file.
